


"Winner Wonderland"

by Hikaru Yuy (SailorVFan10)



Series: Winnermart Oneshots [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Hikaru%20Yuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre has never had a Christmas that felt like Christmas. Thankfully his two husbands are able to give him what his own family cannot: a sense of belonging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Winner Wonderland"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dusty's Christmas Gift Fic request. Enjoy! ♥ Also the fic title comes from Jason Mraz's rendition of Winter Wonderland, where it sounds like he's saying "Winner Wonderland" instead. I thought it was perfect for this.

It was the wee hours of Christmas morning, and all was quiet throughout the house... Well, almost quiet. The timers on the lights decorating the stair railing and the heavily decked out Christmas tree gently ticked away as they counted down the seconds till they burst to life in a spark of multicoloured delight. Duo was upstairs in the master bedroom fast asleep and lightly snoring, his loosely braided hair draped over his shoulder. Cocoa and Peanut were at the foot of the bed, also asleep, although Cocoa nearly stirred once only to settle back down almost immediately.

There were only two people awake in the house: Quatre and Heero. They were both sat on the floor by the Christmas tree, surrounded by stray pieces of wrapping paper, numerous ribbons and bows, gift tags galore, and a stray envelope or two that belonged to a Christmas card that had yet to be addressed; the inside of it had _To my dearest love_ written already. Sharpie in between his teeth, Quatre added the finishing touches on the present he had wrapped to perfection for Duo, a rather large one at that, and awkwardly shaped to boot. He stuck a gift tag to it and, removing the marker from his mouth, wrote _Duo_ on it in his meticulous cursive before placing it under the tree next to the rest of the gifts.

For the past two weeks, neither Heero nor Duo nor Quatre had much time at all to do much that wasn't "eat, shower, sleep" and often they were lucky if it was even in that order. Christmas in retail was brutal for managers, where they ended up with absolutely no days off and long hours. Quatre subsisted on Five Hour Energy drinks and whatever he saw first in the snack aisle (usually Cheetos or Doritos); Heero and Duo had coffee in their veins and the ashtray out in the employee smoking area was overflowing with the amount of smoking Duo was doing.

So because of the fact that they hadn't left work until ten to midnight to clean the disaster of a store after the masses were done with their procrastination, and because of their schedules leaving no room for free time, they hadn't given one thought to wrapping the presents they had purchased at the beginning of the holiday season. Duo had crashed immediately on their bed, barely getting his work clothes off before collapsing onto the soft, warm covers. Heero and Quatre had decided to stay up to make sure there was something under the tree, allowing them to bond for a while under the soft light of the living room lamp right next to Quatre's favourite easy chair.

Quatre smiled as he rearranged the gifts the former Wing Gundam Zero pilot wrapped consisting of toys for their two beautiful children, slumbering in their cribs upstairs, and of course toys for their two pups. He snuck a look at the clock—it was now three in the morning.

"Love," Quatre said, his voice barely above a whisper as he gently shook Heero's shoulder. In his lap was a half wrapped present of what looked like a game console box. Heero stirred, half slumped over the gift, before moaning a little and rubbing at his eyes.  
"Sorry," he mumbled. "What time is it?"  
"It's just after three," Quatre said. "Go and get some sleep. I'll finish up the rest of the gifts."

Heero finished taping up the one he had been working on before his nap.  
"Okay." Heero scribbled Duo's name on the present and handed it to Quatre to place somewhere under their rather crowded tree before kissing him good night.  
"I'll join you in a bit," Quatre said before Heero turned and headed up the stairs. Quatre watched him until his husband was out of view and stifled a yawn before drinking the last of his tea.  
_I suppose I should clean up a bit before heading off._ He gathered wrapping paper scraps, discarded papers from stick on bows, and bits and pieces of ribbon before heading to the garbage. En route, Quatre stepped on something squishy and stopped, lifting his socked foot up. It was a gift that had to have gotten lost in the shuffle at some point during the night. He dropped off his trash before coming back to the package and picking it up. The tag said it was from Iria, his eldest sister.

_I'm surprised she even bothered_.  
Quatre hadn't exactly told anyone about his rather strained relationships with his sisters. Due to his role in the wars, many of them washed their hands of him for "sullying the family name." Iria was one of the few who had remained supportive of him.

He walked back over to the tree and placed the gift underneath it, smoothing out the ribbon wrapped around it before assessing what was left to do.  
_Cards._

Quatre was no stranger to writing out Christmas cards. He did so every year to his board of directors, to his personal assistant Jeff, to all 29 of his sisters and their respective families (despite most of them hating his guts)... But those were less personal, more business, unlike these ones for his husbands. This Christmas, unlike previous ones, was more...inviting.

From the stockings hanging over the fireplace, to how decorated the tree was, to the garland and lights Duo had placed in every area he could (and then some), to the wreath on the door with a wooden sign that proclaimed, _Welcome to our happy home!_ , this Christmas made Quatre feel happier and more welcome than he ever had at any of the Christmas get-togethers Iria planned every year. All Quatre had ever felt at those Christmas parties, with their stuffy atmospheres and fancy appetisers and rich foods were only to give an illusion that everyone was happy during this joyous time of year. In reality, it was a glamour to distract from how sad and empty everything was.

Quatre felt accepted. He felt at peace for the first time in years. Content.

And he had Heero and Duo to thank for that.  



End file.
